Last Train
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Their love begins and end at the late night, while waiting for the last train. / TaeKook, VKook, BL/ For #btsffnwpfirstloveweek event


Jungkook menghela napas lelah, dia tidak pernah tahu tugas akhir seorang mahasiswa bisa membuatnya pulang hingga selarut ini.

Ah, tapi entah dia harus menyalahkan tugas akhirnya atau mungkin dirinya yang seolah lupa waktu saat belajar di _flat_ milik teman kuliahnya, Kim Mingyu.

Yah, bahkan Jungkook yakin dia mungkin tidak akan pulang kalau saja kekasih Mingyu yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak pulang ke _flat_ itu dan menawarkan Jungkook untuk menginap. Mulanya Mingyu juga memintanya untuk menginap, tapi Jungkook menolak lantaran dia tidak enak pada pasangan itu, Jungkook sudah terlalu sering ' _merusuh'_ di rumah mereka.

Jungkook menguap dengan mata yang memperhatikan sekitar peron, kondisi stasiun _subway_ sangat sepi, bahkan hanya ada dirinya yang sedang berdiri di peron saat ini. Kaki Jungkook bergerak-gerak pelan untuk mengusir sepi sekaligus mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai terasa menusuk, terlebih lagi dia sendirian saat ini, rasanya benar-benar seperti suatu adegan di film _horror_.

Dia melirik arlojinya dan masih ada lima menit lagi sampai kereta yang ditunggunya tiba. Dan selama itu Jungkook lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan berulang kali berpura-pura memeriksa ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu daripada duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

Sial, Jungkook mengantuk sekali karena ini memang sudah mendekati tengah malam dan dia juga sangat lelah setelah seharian ini sibuk di universitasnya. Saat ini dia benar-benar butuh tidur, tidur, mandi, tidur, minum susu, tidur.

Jungkook mengantuk. _Sangat_.

Butuh tidur. _Sangat_.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai mengabur karena kantuk, Jungkook mendengar suara sesuatu yang menabrak dinding dan saat dia menoleh, dia melihat seorang pria dengan mantel panjang berwarna hitam tengah bersandar di pilar peron seraya mengerang penuh derita.

Mata Jungkook terbuka seutuhnya, dia tanpa sadar bergerak mundur karena takut jika pria itu adalah pria mesum yang mabuk dan mungkin saja bisa melecehkannya.

Eh, tapi Jungkook kan laki-laki?!

Ah, tapi persetan dengan _gender_ , Jungkook yakin orang mabuk yang benar-benar sudah tidak sadar pasti bisa melakukan pelecehan padanya walaupun dia pria.

Jungkook bergerak semakin mundur saat sosok itu bergerak lagi dan kali ini merosot duduk dengan bersandar pada pilar. Kepala sosok itu terangkat dan Jungkook tertegun saat melihat darah mengalir di pelipis pria itu.

Astaga, apakah dia baru saja terlibat perkelahian?

Jungkook takut sekali untuk melangkah, tapi dia merasa sedikit kasihan pada pria itu karena napasnya terengah dan dia akan meringis kesakitan tiap kali menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja.

Dan karena rasa kemanusiaan itulah Jungkook memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati pria itu dengan hati-hati. Terlampau hati-hati malahan. Ketika akhirnya Jungkook sudah cukup dekat dengan posisi pria itu, dia perlahan membungkuk dan mengintip wajah si pria.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" bisik Jungkook, terdengar cukup keras di peron yang sepi ini.

Si pria mendongak dan Jungkook agak tertegun karena biarpun ada darah yang mengalir di pelipis serta luka di sudut bibirnya, pria itu masih terlihat tampan, Jungkook nyaris saja tersipu.

Si pria mengangkat tangannya dan menyeka darah di pelipisnya dengan ujung mantelnya, gerakan itu terlihat begitu kasar hingga Jungkook meringis karena membayangkan rasa sakitnya. Jungkook berdecak pelan sebelum kemudian dia mengaduk-aduk ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan kemudian dia berjongkok dan menekan luka di pelipis pria itu dengan saputangannya.

"Anda harus membersihkan luka anda dengan benar atau itu akan menjadi infeksi." Jungkook masih menekan pelipis pria itu tapi matanya bergulir dan menatap netra coklat gelap milik si pria, si pria hanya diam menatap Jungkook dan Jungkook pun berubah menjadi gugup karena tatapan intens pria itu.

Jungkook berdehem canggung dan menarik tangan pria itu untuk menekan pelipisnya sendiri, kemudian setelah itu Jungkook kembali mengaduk-aduk ranselnya dan menyodorkan sebuah plester luka berwarna kuning cerah dengan hiasan gambar buah pisang di sana.

"Pakai ini untuk luka di bibirmu." Jungkook menyodorkan plester lukanya tapi si pria hanya diam seraya menatapnya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup dan suasana berubah menjadi hening diantara mereka. Bahkan Jungkook nyaris saja terlonjak saat mendengar suara pemberitahuan mengenai kedatangan kereta yang ditunggunya.

Jungkook berdiri dengan cepat dan akhirnya hanya meletakkan plester luka itu di paha si pria asing.

"Aku harus pergi," Jungkook membungkuk singkat kemudian dia merapikan mantelnya dengan gerakan gugup dan berlari kecil menuju pintu kereta yang terbuka, meninggalkan si pria asing yang masih terduduk di peron seraya terus menatapnya.

Jungkook berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta dengan tepat waktu, dia bergegas duduk di salah satu tempat yang kosong dan menghembuskan napas lega. Kemudian kepalanya tidak sengaja bergerak untuk menatap keluar dan Jungkook kembali bertatapan dengan si pria asing. Jungkook tertegun, pria itu hanya diam menatapnya tanpa berkedip tapi entah kenapa Jungkook tidak merasa takut.

Bahkan sebaliknya, dia justru merasa berdebar dan wajahnya perlahan merona tanpa bisa dijelaskan.

Kereta yang dinaiki Jungkook bergerak tapi tatapan mereka tidak juga terputus, tatapan itu baru terputus ketika kereta bergerak semakin cepat menjauhi peron. Jungkook tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas kuat seraya mengelus jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Dia siapa ya?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Taehyung mengumpat pelan.

Dia menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah memasuki stasiun _subway_ walaupun rasa nyeri itu selalu terasa tiap kali dia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sialan,

Seharusnya dia tidak menuruti perintah si _alphabet_ sial yang memerintahkannya untuk melakukan misi malam ini. Taehyung masih kelelahan karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dua hari lalu.

Misinya untuk malam ini memang mudah, tapi entah karena dia belum _fit_ atau apa, Taehyung malah melakukan kecerobohan dan berakhir dengan luka tembak di bahu kiri. Rasanya sakit sekali dan darah terus mengalir dari lubang di bahunya.

Saat ini yang dia butuhkan hanya segera pergi dari sini dan menuju tempat sahabat baiknya, dokter yang dijamin akan menyembuhkan lukanya tanpa banyak bicara.

Taehyung meringis lagi, dia sudah membebat lukanya dengan kaus yang tebal untuk mencegah darahnya berceceran dimana-mana, tapi rasa sakitnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan hingga rasanya dia seperti menarik nyawanya sendiri tiap kali bergerak.

Kaki Taehyung yang limbung berhasil sampai di peron stasiun _subway_ yang sepi walaupun dengan terseok. Dia terhuyung dan tubuhnya membentur pilar dengan menyedihkan, Taehyung mengerang kesakitan karena itu membuat luka di bahunya berdenyut menyakitkan. Kakinya lemas dan tanpa sadar dia jatuh terduduk seraya bersandar di pilar, napasnya terengah dan ringisan kesakitan itu terus saja keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam seraya menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, tangan kirinya mulai terasa kebas dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sialan, dia harus segera mengeluarkan benda metal kecil ini dari dalam tubuhnya atau mungkin saja dia bisa melumpuhkan tangan kirinya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Suara bernada lembut yang diucapkan dengan sedikit bergetar itu mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung sepenuhnya. Dia mengangkat pandangannya dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata dari seseorang yang sedang membungkuk untuk memperhatikannya.

Taehyung terpaku, sosok di hadapannya terlihat begitu manis, dan matanya yang bergerak-gerak ragu itu justru semakin memperkuat kesan manis dari sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok pria manis yang tadi menegurnya itu terlihat gugup karena Taehyung terus saja menatapnya, Taehyung berdehem pelan kemudian menyeka luka di pelipisnya dengan lengan kanannya yang sehat. Dan ternyata gerakan itu membuahkan ringisan dari pria manis yang memperhatikannya.

Taehyung tertegun, dia memperhatikan bagaimana sosok manis itu mengacak-acak ranselnya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan saputangan, berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung, dan akhirnya menempelkan kain bertekstur lembut itu ke pelipisnya yang berdarah.

"Anda harus membersihkan luka anda dengan benar atau itu akan menjadi infeksi."

Taehyung terpaku saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir si pria manis di hadapannya, Taehyung sama sekali tidak fokus pada gerakan tangan dari sosok asing itu yang sedang menekan lukanya, dia malah terfokus memperhatikan wajah yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Dan ketika pandangan mata sosok asing itu turun untuk menatapnya, Taehyung merasa dunianya berhenti saat itu juga. Taehyung terpaku memperhatikan kontur wajah dari sosok di hadapannya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah, seolah Tuhan sedang sangat berbahagia saat menciptakan sosoknya.

Si pria manis itu berdehem dengan gugup kemudian dia menarik lengan kanan Taehyung dan membuatnya menekan luka di pelipisnya sendiri dengan menggunakan saputangan milik pria itu.

Taehyung masih terpaku, dia terus menatap pria itu bahkan ketika pria itu bergerak-gerak gugup dan akhirnya kembali mengacak-acak tasnya dan akhirnya kembali menyodorkan sesuatu pada Taehyung.

"Pakai ini untuk luka di bibirmu."

Pandangan Taehyung bergerak turun untuk menatap benda yang baru saja disodorkan padanya dan decakan malas nyaris saja keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah plester kekanakkan berwarna kuning cerah dengan gambar pisang.

Taehyung ingin mengambil benda kuning itu dari tangan pria manis di hadapannya, tapi lengan kirinya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan dan lengan kanannya masih menempel di pelipisnya. Jadi akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah diam menatap sosok asing di hadapannya dengan intens, Taehyung sangat menikmati bagaimana sosok itu terlihat gugup dan bergerak-gerak gelisah seraya menggigiti bibirnya yang kemerahan.

Ah.. manis sekali..

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya saat suara pemberitahuan kedatangan kereta terdengar di peron yang sepi. Dia melihat sosok di hadapannya terlonjak kaget dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah kedatangan kereta. Dia merapikan tasnya dengan terburu-buru kemudian menatap Taehyung sekilas, kembali menggigit bibirnya dan akhirnya meletakkan plester kuning cerah itu di atas paha Taehyung.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar sosok itu seraya berdiri dan membungkuk singkat pada Taehyung. Kemudian dia berlari kecil menuju kereta yang baru saja tiba dan bergerak untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Taehyung masih memperhatikannya, dia masih diam menatap sosok itu dan mungkin karena merasa atau apa, sosok itu juga ikut menoleh dan menatapnya.

Sejenak semuanya terasa berhenti di sekitar Taehyung, dia bahkan melupakan rasa sakitnya dan hanya terfokus pada binar mata polos yang dipancarkan oleh pria asing itu.

Dan kemudian kereta itu bergerak, membuat pandangan Taehyung dan si pria manis itu terputus. Taehyung masih terus menatap ke arah kereta itu pergi, dan dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar cukup keras, dan perasaan hangat terasa menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya.

"Siapa.. dia?" lirih Taehyung.

* * *

.

.

 _It's just another story_

 _I fell in love with a stranger_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

oOo

 **Last Train**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction. Inspired by (BTS) Spring Day and (F(x)) Beautiful Stranger**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk event bulan Februari, _#btsffnwpfirstloveweek_**

oOo

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kelas Jungkook selesai lebih awal hari ini, dan karena dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meminjam setumpuk buku dan pergi membeli segelas kopi serta sepotong kue di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang kebetulan sekali berada tepat di seberang gedung kampusnya.

Jungkook melangkah menyusuri trotoar dan ketika akhirnya dia tiba di tempat tujuannya, Jungkook langsung bergerak masuk setelah dia mendorong pintu kaca tebal yang menjadi pintu masuk _coffee shop_.

Matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekitar untuk menemukan kursi kosong dan beruntungnya dia karena dia melihat sebuah meja kosong yang terletak agak di pojok, namun bersebelahan dengan kaca besar yang membatasi bagian depan toko.

Kaki Jungkook segera berjalan ke sana dan menempati kursinya, dia melepaskan mantelnya seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil seorang _waiter_.

 _Waiter_ itu menghampirinya dan menyapa Jungkook dengan ramah, Jungkook membalas senyum manis dari si _waiter_ dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih padanya kemudian dia menarik salah satu buku diantara empat buku yang dipinjamnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook bukan tipe-tipe orang yang rajin membaca buku seperti ini, tapi bagi Jungkook ini jauh lebih baik daripada dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan tidur di _flat_ nya.

Jungkook baru saja membaca empat baris kalimat ketika dia terhenti karena suara deheman dari depannya. Tadinya Jungkook mengira itu adalah suara deheman dari _waiter_ yang mengantar pesanannya, tapi saat dia mendongak, Jungkook tertegun saat melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri di hadapannya, pria itu tersenyum kecil pada Jungkook.

"Hai,"

Dan Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat menyadari plester kuning cerah bergambar pisang yang berada di sudut bibir pria itu. "Anda.."

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, " _Uuh_.. ya, aku yang semalam kau temui di stasiun _subway_."

"A-apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook, karena seingatnya semalam dia melihat pria itu dalam kondisi yang jauh dari kata baik.

Pria itu tertawa pelan, dan sebelum diizinkan oleh Jungkook, dia sudah menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jungkook. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk pelan, masih menatap pria asing di hadapannya dengan penuh selidik.

Pria asing itu tersenyum kecil, kelihatannya dia menyadari tatapan Jungkook padanya. "Aku Kim Taehyung," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan tangannya pada Jungkook.

"Huh?" sahut Jungkook dengan wajah bodoh.

"Kim Taehyung, namaku Kim Taehyung." ulang pria asing yang ternyata bernama Taehyung itu.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan pria itu. "Aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Senang berkenalan denganmu." Taehyung melirik empat buku yang berada di atas meja, "Kau pelajar?"

Jungkook menunduk untuk menatap keempat bukunya, " _Uuh_ ya, aku mahasiswa."

"Oya? Tahun ke berapa?"

"Tahun terakhir," Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Maaf karena semalam kau harus menemukanku dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk pertolonganmu."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Semalam itu.. kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?"

"Bukan sesuatu hal yang penting, aku hanya sedang sial." Taehyung menjawab santai, "Ah, apa kau sudah memesan?"

Jungkook mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi memesan sesuatu dulu." ujarnya kemudian dia berdiri, namun sebelum dia pergi untuk memesan, Taehyung kembali menoleh dan menatap Jungkook, "Apa kau suka cokelat?"

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, tapi dia mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Tunggu di sini ya,"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi tanpa sadar, dia sendiri juga tidak paham kenapa dia begitu patuh pada pria asing yang baru saja ditemuinya. Bukankah seharusnya Jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan basa-basi standar seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada orang lain? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Taehyung?

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan hingga akhirnya dia menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk kembali membaca bukunya.

.

Rasanya Jungkook baru tenggelam ke dalam bukunya selama dua menit ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas berisi kopi, dua potong kue, dan satu piring _muffin_ aneka rasa.

Jungkook mendongak dan dia melihat Taehyung sedang tersenyum padanya, dia bergerak untuk duduk di hadapan Jungkook kemudian mengambil salah satu gelas kopi dan menggesernya mendekati Jungkook.

" _Caramel machiatto_ mu, dan ini _cheese mille-feuille_ yang kau pesan." Taehyung menyodorkan piring kecil berisi kue yang Jungkook pesan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Jungkook seraya tersenyum sopan. Dia menutup bukunya kemudian membereskannya ke dalam tas kemudian mendekatkan piring kecil berisi kuenya.

"Kau suka kue itu?" tanya Taehyung, menarik sebuah piring kecil berisi _tiramisu_ ke dekatnya.

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa sadar, "Aku suka makanan manis,"

Taehyung terlihat mengangguk paham kemudian dia menggeser piring berisi _muffin_ ke dekat Jungkook. "Ini, ucapan terima kasih dariku."

Jungkook mendongak dengan gerakan cepat untuk menatap Taehyung, "Tidak perlu.."

"Tidak apa, ambil saja. Oya, saputanganmu masih dicuci, akan aku kembalikan padamu setelah bersih dan kering." Taehyung memotong sedikit kuenya kemudian melahapnya, masih dengan wajah gembira yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum karena senyum lebar Taehyung, "Terima kasih, Taehyung- _ssi_.."

"Taehyung saja, atau kalau mau kau bisa memanggilku ' _Hyung_ '. Aku yakin aku lebih tua darimu." Taehyung menyela dengan cepat kemudian dia bergerak menyesap isi gelasnya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, Taehyung _Hyung_."

Taehyung tersenyum, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memotong kuenya. "Kau mahasiswa? Kampusmu di dekat sini?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kampusku berada tepat berseberangan dengan tempat ini."

"Hoo, benarkah? Kau fakultas apa?"

"Bahasa, aku senang menulis, makanya aku memilih fakultas itu."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk ringan, "Kau penulis?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, sejauh ini aku hanya menulis untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan tulisanku pada orang lain."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memperlihatkannya padaku."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, dia menatap Taehyung hati-hati. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin membacanya." Taehyung meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Jungkook, "Tidak ada salahnya jika kita berteman, kan? Karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Jungkook mengerjap, berteman? Apakah mungkin tidak apa-apa baginya untuk berteman dengan Taehyung? Tapi mereka baru bertemu kemarin, dan mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang bisa dibilang kurang menyenangkan.

Jadi haruskah Jungkook berteman dengannya?

"Jungkook- _ah_? Kau mau, kan?"

Jungkook tersentak, dia menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum cerah padanya, dan entah disadarinya atau tidak, Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

* * *

.

.

 _Beautiful stranger, I've fallen into your big eyes_

 _To the mysterious feeling, the language, I open my heart._

.

.

* * *

Mungkin pertemuan mereka memang terkesan terlalu klise, terlalu mudah, dan terlalu cepat.

Terlebih lagi dengan kondisi kedua belah pihak yang seolah sudah terbenam dalam pesona lawannya.

Setelah seminggu berteman, Jungkook sudah melupakan kecurigaannya mengenai Kim Taehyung. Rasa curiga itu justru berganti menjadi rasa suka yang membuncah dan terasa meletup-letup di dalam dirinya. Entah Jungkook bisa mengatakan ini atau tidak, tapi jika dia boleh egois sedikit saja, maka Jungkook akan dengan tersipu-sipu mengatakan kalau dirinya jatuh pada pesona Kim Taehyung.

Terkesan terlalu cepat?

Tentu saja.

Mereka hanya bertemu seminggu lalu, bertukar nomor ponsel di hari yang sama, dan berkirim pesan singkat rutin di tiga hari berikutnya, pertemuan kembali di hari keempat, percakapan melalui pesan singkat lainnya, dan akhirnya, kencan di akhir pekan.

Hari ini.

Jungkook tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menggambarkan ini sebagai kencan. Karena Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya, Taehyung hanya mengajaknya pergi keluar untuk menemani Jungkook mencari buku-buku untuk bahan tugas akhirnya.

Dan Jungkook menurut.

Dia menganggap itu sebagai sebentuk perhatian kecil yang memang selalu Jungkook sukai. Dan dia berniat untuk menikmati semua bentuk kedekatannya dengan Kim Taehyung ini sebaik mungkin.

Oh, Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengakui bahwa Kim Taehyung itu mempesona mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jari kaki. Dan Jungkook yakin, hanya orang bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan pria itu.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat teman sekamarnya, Seokjin, sedang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Jungkook mengeluarkan deheman pelan, mengangguk singkat, dan meraih sebuah syal _cashmere_ asli berwarna merah, pemberian dari Seokjin di Natal lalu, dan melingkarkannya di lehernya.

"Temanku mengajakku pergi keluar."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Teman? Siapa?" Jungkook itu agak anti-sosial, jadi wajar jika Seokjin agak curiga mengenai ' _teman_ ' Jungkook ini.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "Hmm, kami baru kenal seminggu ini.."

"Dimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku.. aku bertemu dengannya di stasiun _subway_ seminggu lalu, saat aku pulang malam."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "Maksudmu pria aneh yang terluka di stasiun _subway_?! Kook, kenapa kau malah berteman dengannya?"

"Jin, dia bukan orang jahat."

Seokjin berdecak, " _Yeah_ , orang baik macam apa yang berkeliaran di stasiun subway di tengah malam dalam kondisi terluka?!" ujarnya sarkastik.

"Jin, dia bukan orang jahat. Aku tahu itu." bela Jungkook, dia agak tidak suka mendengar Seokjin mengintimidasi Taehyung seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung percaya, Kook. Kau harus berhati-hati." Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Dan aku melakukan ini bukan untuk menghalangimu bersosialisasi, aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Jin. Tapi kurasa.. aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia.. tidak terlihat jahat untukku."

* * *

.

.

 _Beautiful stranger, people say that you're dangerous._

 _They don't try to see, the you that I see, no._

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat melihat Taehyung yang berdiri seraya bersandar di sebuah tiang lampu taman yang berada di dekat kediamannya. Mereka memang berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat ini karena Taehyung yang menawarkan untuk bertemu di tempat yang dekat dengan rumah Jungkook agar dia tidak kesulitan.

"Hai, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung menyapa dengan suara beratnya lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum gugup dan setengah berlari menghampiri Taehyung, "Hai, lama menunggu?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak juga, mau pergi sekarang?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan Taehyung meraih sebelah tangannya ke dalam genggaman tangan besarnya, "Kalau begitu ayo, aku tahu beberapa toko buku bagus."

Jungkook tertegun, pandangannya turun ke arah tangan mereka yang tertaut.

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk sekedar berpegangan tangan?

Haruskah Jungkook menarik tangannya sekarang?

Jungkook mendongak, menatap figur samping wajah Taehyung yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya, dia ingin menarik tangannya, tapi tangan Taehyung terasa sangat hangat dan Jungkook tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu.

Dia menunduk, kembali menatap tangan mereka yang bertaut dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Taehyung.

Tindakan kecil itu membuat Taehyung menunduk dan Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ayo, kita lihat seperti apa toko buku pilihanmu."

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan berkeliling ke empat toko buku pilihan Taehyung dan juga menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyadari Taehyung membawa sebuah kamera _Polaroid_ dan hasilnya mereka juga menghabiskan sisa hari itu untuk berfoto bersama. Ada setumpuk foto-foto yang berhasil mereka dapatkan hari ini, mulai dari foto Taehyung, foto Jungkook, foto mereka berdua, dan juga foto-foto _random_ lainnya yang diambil oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar seraya memperhatikan tiap foto yang diambil oleh mereka hari ini.

Saat ini mereka sudah menyelesaikan jalan-jalan mereka dan sedang bersantai seraya meluruskan kaki yang pegal di sebuah restoran keluarga. Jungkook terus-menerus tersenyum lebar dan sesekali dia akan tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi konyol Taehyung yang terpampang jelas di foto.

"Kau suka foto-fotonya?"

Jungkook mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Taehyung yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Dia mengangguk antusias dan kembali menatap foto-foto di tangannya. "Aku suka sekali. Apa aku boleh menyimpan beberapa foto?"

Taehyung mengangguk langsung, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mulai memilah-milah foto-foto itu bersama Jungkook. "Tentu saja, tapi aku akan memilih fotoku yang tampan untuk kau simpan."

Jungkook tertawa renyah, dia ikut memilah-milah foto dan mengambil sebuah foto yang menampilkan ekspresi aneh Taehyung saat menguap. "Boleh aku ambil ini?"

Taehyung menatap ke arah foto yang dijepit oleh jemari Jungkook dan menggeleng tegas, "Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah, ini lucu. Aku suka foto ini."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, Kook. Ayo cari foto lain saja."

Jungkook terkikik, tapi diam-diam dia menyisihkan foto Taehyung yang itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya. Kemudian dia kembali sibuk memilah-milah foto bersama dengan Taehyung.

"Ah! Ini saja!"

Jungkook mendongak dan dia melihat Taehyung sedang menyodorkan foto dirinya yang sedang berdiri di sebelah jendela di salah satu toko buku yang mereka kunjungi. Foto itu diambil secara _candid_ oleh Jungkook, saat itu Taehyung sedang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk ke arah sebuah buku tebal di tangannya, sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk menerangi figur wajah Taehyung dan dia terlihat bercahaya. Secara keseluruhan foto itu memang indah sekali, Taehyung terlihat luar biasa tampan di foto itu.

"Kenapa yang itu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Karena aku tampan di sini." ujar Taehyung enteng seraya mengedikkan bahu dan menyodorkan foto itu pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mendecih dan pura-pura memasang wajah kesal walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia Taehyung memberinya foto itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik foto itu dari jemari Taehyung. Mereka kembali memilah-milah foto dan akhirnya Jungkook mendapat setumpuk foto _selfie_ mereka, foto-foto ' _tampan_ ' Taehyung, dan juga beberapa foto _random_ yang diambil Taehyung.

Jungkook masih terkikik ceria seraya memperhatikan foto-foto di tangannya, "Aku akan menyimpan ini."

Taehyung mengangguk, tangannya terulur meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesap isinya perlahan. "Jangan lupa pajang fotoku yang tampan saat kau merindukanku."

Jungkook berdecih, "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Taehyung terbahak saat melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang lucu, setelah tawanya mereda, dia hanya diam dan tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook bergerak gugup karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh Taehyung. "Apa sih, jangan melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau manis, aku suka sekali melihatmu. Bertemu denganmu seperti anugerah Tuhan untukku."

Rona pekat perlahan menjalari pipi Jungkook dan dia berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Taehyung tertawa saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang merona dan jarinya bergerak mencubit pipi halus penuh lemak bayi milik Jungkool secara refleks.

"V,"

Senyum di wajah Taehyung memudar seketika ketika dia mendengar huruf itu terucap. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan tubuh besar tengah berdiri tepat di belakang kursinya.

Jungkook terdiam dengan wajah bingung yang lucu, matanya mengerjap polos memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di belakang Taehyung. "Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Jungkook polos.

Taehyung tersentak, dia menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan cepat dan menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aah, ya, semacam itu."

"Mr. A memanggilmu. Kau tidak menjawab panggilan kami." Sosok pria aneh di belakang Taehyung berujar lagi.

Taehyung berdehem pelan, "Aku akan ke sana sekarang." Dia berdehem lagi, menghabiskan kopinya, kemudian membereskan foto-foto yang menjadi bagiannya dan menjejalkannya dalam saku mantel. "Kook, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Jungkook tertegun, dia agak bingung kenapa Taehyung mendadak terlihat begitu gugup. Dia berulang kali menjilat bibir bawahnya dan berdehem serta bergerak gelisah.

Jungkook gatal ingin bertanya, tapi dia merasa itu bukan haknya untuk bertanya.

Jadi karena itulah Jungkook hanya mengangguk, dan Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap kepalanya sebelum kemudian dia pergi bersama dengan pria aneh yang memanggilnya 'V'.

Pandangan Jungkook terus mengikuti kemana Taehyung pergi, dia melihat saat Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mengilat milik pria aneh itu dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan restoran keluarga itu.

"Siapa pria itu ya? Kenapa Taehyung terlihat gugup?" gumam Jungkook. Dia masih memperhatikan keluar selama beberapa detik berikutnya dan akhirnya dia menghela napas pelan dan kembali menatap meja, dan disaat itulah dia melihat kamera _Polaroid_ Taehyung yang tertinggal di atas meja.

"Oh, dia meninggalkan ini.." Jungkook meraih kamera itu dan memperhatikannya, kemudian setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kamera itu. "Akan kuberikan padanya kalau kami bertemu lagi nanti."

Jungkook meraih gelas kopinya dan menyesapnya pelan sementara pandangannya bergerak menatap keluar. Entah kenapa tapi dia merasa Taehyung mungkin tidak seperti apa yang diperlihatkan olehnya padanya. Nama panggilan dan orang tadi terlalu mencurigakan untuk Jungkook abaikan begitu saja.

"Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, Kim Taehyung?"

* * *

.

.

 _The stories in the deep silences_

 _You came from a different image, different world._

.

.

* * *

Hari berlalu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dan tidak terasa sudah dua bulan sejak terakhir kalinya Jungkook bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Ya, setelah perpisahan mereka di restoran keluarga hari itu, Taehyung mendadak menghilang, menghilang begitu saja seolah dia dan Jungkook tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Jangan katakan Jungkook tidak mencoba menghubungi Taehyung, dia mencoba menghubungi Taehyung, mencoba dan terus mencoba namun hasilnya tetap sama, nomor yang diberikan Taehyung tidak aktif.

Ini aneh.

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menghubunginya. Jadi _kenapa_? Kenapa Taehyung tidak menghubunginya?

* * *

.

.

 _The kid called curiosity is next to me_

 _It calls me and follows me around from morning to night._

.

.

* * *

Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan berguling dari sisi tempat tidurnya ke sisi yang lainnya. Dia sudah melakukan itu selama empat puluh tiga menit terakhir dan coba tebak apa yang dipikirkannya?

Yap, Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik meja nakasnya, memperhatikan fotonya bersama Taehyung yang dia pajang di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah fotonya saat _selfie_ di depan sebuah toko buku antik rekomendasi Taehyung, Jungkook jatuh cinta pada interior dan dekorasi toko buku itu sehingga tanpa malu-malu Jungkook langsung menarik Taehyung untuk berfoto bersama dengannya di tempat itu.

Senyum Jungkook muncul begitu saja saat melihat senyumnya dan senyum Taehyung di dalam foto. Dia merindukan senyum itu, walaupun mereka memang belum kenal lama, tapi Jungkook merasa dia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona senyum Taehyung.

Jungkook menyukainya.

Jungkook menyukai senyum Taehyung.

* * *

.

.

 _I miss you,_

 _When I say I want to see you_

 _I want to see you even more_

 _When I see pictures of you I want to see you too_

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook, kau mau berguling-guling sampai kapan?"

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya berguling-guling dan melirik ke arah pintu, dia melihat Seokjin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan bergerak untuk duduk kemudian menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan karena berguling-guling.

"Kau kenapa?" Seokjin melangkah masuk dan dia tertegun saat melihat foto yang berada di meja nakas Jungkook. "Apa dia ' _teman_ ' yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?"

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Seokjin dan terdiam sebentar, "Ya," ujarnya akhirnya. "Namanya Kim Taehyung."

Seokjin mengangguk, melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook, "Kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "Mungkin," ujarnya tidak yakin.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya, maka dia adalah cinta pertamamu. Benar?"

Jungkook menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Kurasa kau benar."

"Dia tampan, tidak buruk."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Kalau Namjoon mendengarmu, dia pasti marah."

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Mungkin saja," dia menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dan si Kim Taehyung ini?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, dia tidak menghubungiku lagi. Aku mencoba menghubunginya dan nomornya tidak aktif lagi."

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kapan terakhir kalinya kalian bertemu?"

"Dua bulan lalu."

Seokjin mengeluarkan pekikan terkejut dan setelahnya dia tersenyum sendu, tangannya terulur dan perlahan dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook dan turun untuk mengelus punggungnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau melupakannya saja," Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Kurasa dia tidak serius denganmu."

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama tapi kemudian kepalanya bergerak memberi anggukan singkat.

Seokjin tersenyum sedih dia bergerak bangun dan mengecup kepala Jungkook. "Aku akan buatkan makan siang untuk kita."

Jungkook mengangguk lagi, dia terdiam di posisinya selama beberapa detik berikutnya dan pandangannya bergulir ke arah fotonya dan Taehyung yang berada di meja nakas.

"Aku harus melepaskanmu ya? Bahkan aku sudah harus melepaskanmu disaat kita belum benar-benar menjadi ' _sesuatu_ '. Menyedihkan sekali."

* * *

.

.

 _Is it you who changed or is it me?_

 _I hate this moment this time flowing_

 _Yes, I hate you, you left me_

 _But I never stopped thinking about you not even a day_

 _Honestly I miss you, but I'll erase you_

 _Because it hurt less than to blame you_

.

.

* * *

Taehyung menghela napas keras seraya meringis kesakitan saat teman baiknya yang seorang dokter itu sedang sibuk membersihkan lukanya.

Temannya itu berdecak keras, "Tahan sedikit, jangan manja."

Taehyung mendengus, "Mudah bagimu mengucapkan itu, Park Jimin, karena kau tidak merasakan ini. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat luka terbukamu ditekan kuat-kuat dengan alkohol seperti ini."

"Oh, jadi menurutmu ini salahku?" ujar Jimin sarkastik, dia menekan luka Taehyung lagi dan membuat Taehyung menjerit tertahan.

" _Dammit_ , Jimin!" umpat Taehyung.

Jimin terkekeh, berbalik ke arah meja di dekat mereka dan mengambil sebuah jarum dan benang jahit untuk menjahit luka Taehyung. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, berhentilah melakukan pekerjaan bodohmu itu."

"Hei, pangkatku sudah naik hingga mencapai V, kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja?"

Jimin melirik Taehyung, "Ya ya, kau sudah menjadi bagian inti sekarang. Dulu kau nomor berapa huh? Empat ratus?"

"Empat ratus tiga belas, tidak usah kau ungkit lagi. Aku benci nomor itu."

Jimin terkekeh, dia menusuk kulit Taehyung dengan jarum dan mulai menjahit luka lebar di lengan sahabatnya itu. "Kapan kau akan berhenti, _huh_? Tetaplah di pangkatmu yang ini, setidaknya kau bukan Z."

"V masih terlalu rendah, mungkin aku akan berhenti berusaha menaikkan pangkatku jika aku sudah mencapai level E."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Kau gila?! Kau tidak ingat seperti apa sosok yang memegang peringkat E sekarang? Kau akan benar-benar menjadi mesin pembunuh jika kau berada di peringkat itu!"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Sebenarnya aku suka V, huruf itu terdengar keren dan terlihat keren. Tapi jika aku ingin lebih dianggap di organisasi ini, aku harus tetap merangkak naik."

"Kau hanya akan mati konyol. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa misi yang diberikan oleh A padamu semakin berat? Kurasa misi yang diberikan padamu ini setara level R atau mungkin Q."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Memang, kurasa A ingin mencoba menyingkirkanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku melanggar aturan utamanya dalam organisasi pembunuh bayaran sial yang aku tempati itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta." Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Bodoh ya? Aku membuang dua puluh lima tahun hidupku untuk mengabdi sebagai seorang pembunuh dan jatuh ke jurang kehancuranku hanya karena suatu hal sepele seperti tatapan mata."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jimin, dia merapikan jahitan di lengan atas Taehyung dan menggunting benangnya. "Apa dia orang yang kau temui di stasiun _subway_ itu? Yang memberimu plester luka konyol berwarna kuning cerah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, " _Yeah_ , dia orangnya. Kupikir A tidak akan mengetahuinya, tapi ternyata dia mengirimkan si 234 dan 235 untuk mengawasi pergerakanku. Dan mereka melihatku menemui Jungkook."

"Ah, namanya Jungkook?"

"Yap, manis bukan? Dia orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku merasa jantungku seperti berdetak kembali. Dia begitu mempesona hingga aku bahkan melupakan peluru yang bersarang di bahuku saat aku bertemu dengannya."

Jimin terkekeh, "Rasanya seperti menemukan cahaya ya?"

"Ya, rasanya seperti merasakan musim semi di bulan desember. Begitu hangat."

" _Well_ , aku turut bahagia untukmu. Hanya saja, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak melibatkan dia dalam hidupmu ini. Jika memang kau berniat melibatkannya, maka setidaknya pergilah dari organisasi busukmu itu."

"Dan bekerja normal? Pekerjaan apa yang bisa kudapatkan? Aku hanya dilatih untuk membunuh."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Kau bisa mulai dari fotografi. Kau suka itu, kan?"

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Ya, mungkin."

"Oke, aku sudah selesai mengurus lukamu. Kau bisa pergi."

"Aku merindukannya, Jim. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.."

* * *

.

.

 _If I'm snow like the tiny dust floating in the air_

 _Will I get to you a little faster?_

 _If I was the snow in the air_

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu lainnya berlalu untuk Jungkook dan Jungkook merasa bahwa ini sudah seharusnya dia melupakan sosok Kim Taehyung yang menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Ya, sudah seharusnya.

Sudah seharusnya dia melupakan Kim Taehyung yang bahkan belum jelas apakah dia menyukainya seperti Jungkook menyukainya atau tidak.

Jungkook masih mencoba menata hatinya yang terasa berantakan karena Kim Taehyung. Dia mencoba menjalani harinya seperti biasa dan juga berusaha setengah mati membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Seokjin.

Seokjin itu mengenalnya dengan terlalu baik, dan jika Jungkook terlihat agak lain, Seokjin pasti menyadari itu dan Jungkook benar-benar tidak mau membuat Seokjin khawatir.

Jungkook sedang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakkan di atas meja perpustakaan ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Jungkook langsung meraihnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya karena beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan meliriknya saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Ya?"

 _"Jungkook-ah?"_

Jungkook tidak bodoh, walaupun sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu, dia masih mengingat suara berat yang terdengar di sambungan telepon ini.

"Tae..hyung?"

 _"Hei, apa kabar?"_

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, hatinya yang sudah mulai sembuh dan tertutup untuk Taehyung itu perlahan terbuka. "Aku.. baik.."

 _"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?"_

Jungkook tertegun, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat Taehyung mengatakan itu. "Uhm.."

 _"Jungkook-ah, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"_

"Tentu saja bisa!" jawab Jungkook langsung dan setelahnya dia terdiam seraya mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan terlampau semangat.

Taehyung terkekeh di seberang sana dan itu membuat Jungkook tenggelam dalam rasa malu. _"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ada di Seoul. Apa kita bisa bertemu di tempat lain?"_

"Tempat lain? Di mana?"

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun Iryeong. Bisakah kau pergi ke sana?"_

"Iryeong?"

 _"Ya, bisakah?"_

"Uhm.. baiklah."

 _"Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita bertemu di sana?"_

"Oke, akhir pekan terdengar bagus."

 _"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti."_

Jungkook tersenyum dan menutup sambungan telepon itu, mendadak saja hatinya berbunga-bunga hanya karena panggilan telepon singkat itu.

* * *

.

.

 _I say that I'll erase you_

 _But I can't really let you go yet_

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat bahagia," ujar Seokjin di suatu pagi saat dia melihat Jungkook yang bersenandung seraya menyiapkan sarapan.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Seokjin masih dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Ya, aku sedang bahagia."

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus?"

Jungkook masih terus tersenyum dan Seokjin juga ikut tersenyum karenanya. Senyum Jungkook itu menular, kau tahu?

"Aku akan bertemu Taehyung."

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna, "Oh, benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, masih dengan senyum lebar terpampang di bibirnya. "Ya, dia bilang dia akan menjemputku di stasiun Iryeong akhir pekan ini."

"Oh, apa kalian akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, Taehyung tidak mengatakan itu. Dia hanya bilang dia akan menjemputku di stasiun itu. Dan aku sudah mengiriminya pesan kalau aku akan pergi hari Jumat nanti dengan kereta terakhir."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kereta terakhir?"

"Karena aku masih ada urusan di kampus sampai menjelang sore, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi dengan kereta terakhir saja."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk secara menggumam ' _Aah.._ ' pelan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap." Seokjin berujar seraya menuang air ke gelas.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "Jin, ini bahkan baru hari Senin."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Tapi jika melihat dari betapa cerahnya wajahmu, aku yakin kau juga pasti sangat bersemangat menantikan hari Jumat itu, kan?"

Jungkook mendelik pada Seokjin tapi Seokjin justru tertawa kecil dan berlari meninggalkan dapur saat Jungkook mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya dengan roti.

* * *

.

.

 _How long do I have to wait?_

 _And how many sleepless night do I have to spend?_

 _To see you, to meet you.._

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat seperti orang sinting,"

Senyum Taehyung langsung luntur seketika itu juga saat mendengar ucapan dari Jimin. Dia mendelik menatap sahabatnya itu, "Berisik."

Jimin tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi mendung Taehyung, "Ada apa, _huh_? Kau bahagia akhirnya si A melepaskanmu?"

Taehyung mendecih, "Dia tidak akan melakukan itu. kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja."

"Oh, jadi apakah pelarianmu selama nyaris tiga minggu ini sia-sia?"

Taehyung melipat bibirnya, "Tidak juga, kurasa. Aku sudah berhasil mengelabui Z yang kutemui empat hari lalu. Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan mencoba bertahan setidaknya sampai akhir pekan nanti."

"Oh, apa ada sesuatu yang bagus di akhir pekan nanti?"

Taehyung kembali memasang senyum lebarnya, "Yap."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Jungkook." Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Dan aku berniat membawanya pergi dari negeri ini."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau pikir dia akan menerima tawaranmu itu? Kalian bahkan belum terikat."

"Aku berniat untuk langsung melamarnya setelah kami keluar dari Korea. Aku harus menjauh dari A."

"Aku tahu soal kau harus menjauh dari A, dan aku sangat mendukung keputusanmu. Tapi, aku agak ragu dengan kau yang berniat membawa Jungkook keluar dari Korea dan menikah dengannya. Apa menurutmu dia mau? Apa dia bahkan tahu kau adalah pembunuh bayaran yang handal?"

Taehyung terdiam, dia memalingkan pandangannya. "Tidak, dan aku berniat memberitahunya saat kami bertemu nanti."

"Dan kau masih yakin dia akan mau menikah denganmu?"

"Mungkin.." ujar Taehyung tidak yakin.

"Tae, kau akan mengambil hidupnya jika kau menikah dengannya. Aku sangat yakin semua yang dia miliki berada di Negara ini. Dan jika kau berniat memilikinya, maka kau harus benar-benar bertanggung jawab dan menanggung hidupnya." Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Apa kau siap untuk itu?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama dari Taehyung, dia meraih ponselnya dan memperhatikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Jungkook yang dia ambil secara diam-diam di 'kencan' mereka waktu itu.

"Aku.. yakin."

* * *

.

.

 _Wait a little bit, just a few more nights_

 _I'll be there to see you, I'll come for you._

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu Jungkook tiba. Dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya sejak pagi hari dan dia berencana akan melesat secepat mungkin ke Seoul _Station_ untuk pergi ke Iryeong.

Seokjin hanya terkikik-kikik ceria ketika melihat Jungkook yang terlihat luar biasa bahagia hari ini. Dia terus saja menggoda Jungkook dengan mengatakan Jungkook seperti seorang puteri yang akan bertemu dengan pangerannya.

"Oh, kau akan pergi sekarang?" ujar Seokjin saat dia melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa ransel dan satu travel bag.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Keretaku berangkat dari stasiun satu jam lagi." Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan pada Taehyung kalau aku berangkat ke stasiun sekarang."

"Oh, nomornya aktif sekarang?" sindir Seokjin main-main dengan mata berkedip-kedip jenaka.

Jungkook mendelik, sementara Seokjin terbahak. Jungkook memasukkan ponselnya ke saku mantel dan setelahnya dia berjalan keluar dari apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama Seokjin.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya."

"Hmm, hati-hati. Semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan~"

"Oke, selamat tinggal Seokjin.."

Seokjin tersenyum seraya melambai pada Jungkook yang berjalan menuju taksi yang diparkir di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Seokjin melihat Jungkook berbalik untuk menatapnya dan Seokjin tersenyum lebar seraya melambai semakin keras.

"Hati-hati!" seru Seokjin.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Iryeong tempat Taehyung menunggu terasa lambat untuk Jungkook.

Dia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu Taehyung dan dia benar-benar merasa kereta ini bergerak begitu lamban seperti siput.

Jungkook menumpukan sebelah lengannya ke jendela dan menopang dagunya seraya memperhatikan pemandangan di luar yang sebagian besar berwarna putih karena salju.

"Aah.. aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu musim semi. Musim dingin benar-benar dingin.." gumam Jungkook.

Dia meniup kaca hingga muncul embun dan mulai menulis-nulis kata-kata abstrak seperti namanya dan juga.. nama Taehyung. Jungkook terkikik menggemaskan kemudian dia bergerak menghapus tulisan asalnya di kaca dengan menggunakan lengan pakaiannya.

Jungkook merasakan getaran di sakunya dan saat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia melihat Taehyung menghubunginya.

"Taehyung?" sapa Jungkook langsung.

 _"Hei, kau sudah sampai di mana?"_

"Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di Iryeong."

 _"Hmm.. benarkah? Aku sudah menunggumu di peron."_

"Sungguh? Wah, terima kasih." Jungkook tertawa senang, "Tapi.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Di luar dingin sekali.."

 _"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."_

"Oke, aku akan mencarimu di peron nanti."

 _"Hmm, sampai ketemu nanti."_

"Oke."

 _"Ah, Jungkook-ah.."_

"Ya?"

 _"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu nanti."_

"Huh? Apa itu?"

 _"Nanti. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, saat kau sudah sampai di hadapanku."_

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti."

 _"Ya, sampai nanti."_

Jungkook memutus sambungan telepon itu dengan hati berbunga, dia berniat untuk memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku namun sebuah goncangan keras membuat ponselnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan jatuh menghantam lantai kereta dengan cukup keras.

"Oh, apa yang.."

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ataupun mengambil ponselnya karena goncangan berikutnya terjadi dan dia membentur dinding kereta dengan keras. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit tapi sebelum Jungkook sempat mengerang, dia merasakan benturan lainnya dan dia merasakan gerbong keretanya berguling menjauh dari rel.

Sakit.

 _Sakit sekali._

Hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook ingat saat dia merasa gerbong yang dia tumpangi mengacak-acaknya seperti saat dia naik wahana ekstrim di taman bermain. Jungkook tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain rasa sakit dan rasa basah serta bau anyir yang kental di hidungnya.

Dan akhirnya ketika gerbongnya berhenti berguling, Jungkook merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit, dia terlempar jauh dari gerbongnya sendiri ketika gerbong itu menghantam sesuatu yang kemungkinan adalah batang pohon dan mendarat di permukaan dingin dan empuk dari salju.

Napas Jungkook terengah, dia masih mencoba membuka matanya dan dia melihat rangkaian pepohonan dan tanah berwarna putih penuh salju di depan matanya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan jarinya namun itu terasa begitu menyakitkan hingga Jungkook akhirnya berhenti mencoba untuk bergerak.

Jungkook mengerjap dengan lambat dan dia melihat warna merah perlahan-lahan mewarnai salju yang berada di sekitarnya.

Itu.. darah.

Darahnya.

"Tae.. Taehyung.." lirih Jungkook.

Dia harus menemui Taehyung..

Taehyung menunggunya di peron.

Dia harus menemui Taehyung dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya..

Dia harus bertemu Taehyung..

"T-Tae.. Taehyung.." lirih Jungkook lagi dan setelahnya dia tidak merasakan apapun lagi karena pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung tersenyum kecil seraya menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku. Dan setelahnya dia menarik sesuatu dari dalam sakunya yang sama.

Itu adalah sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna biru tua.

Kotak kecil berisi cincin untuk Jungkook.

Ya, Taehyung tidak main-main saat dia mengatakan dia ingin melamar Jungkook. Dia akan mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh padanya, dari saat pria itu menatapnya di stasiun _subway_.

Dan rasa itu semakin bertambah saat Jungkook menekan lukanya dan juga memberikannya sebuah plester luka kekanakkan yang sangat jauh dari selera Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh saat dia mengingat reaksi Jimin ketika Taehyung bersikeras agar dia menempelkan plester luka itu untuk menutupi luka di sudut bibirnya. Taehyung nyaris yakin Jimin pasti merasa dia mendadak berubah menjadi gila karena terlalu banyak membunuh orang lain.

Ah, bicara soal malam itu, selain plester luka kuning norak yang diberikan Jungkook, pemuda manis itu juga memberikannya sebuah saputangan kain lembut.

Saputangan itu selalu Taehyung bawa kemanapun dia pergi, bahkan Taehyung diam-diam melingkarkannya di pergelangan tangan tiap kali dia pergi keluar. Saputangan itu membuatnya merasa selalu dekat dengan Jungkook dan perasaan itu membuatnya hangat.

Taehyung benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh lagi, kali ini dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melihat saputangan yang terikat di pergelangan tangannya. Itu adalah saputangan Jungkook.

"V,"

Senyum Taehyung luntur seketika, dia menoleh dengan gerakan perlahan ke arah asal suara dan dia tertegun saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "A.." bisiknya.

Pria yang disebut sebagai 'A' itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau masih mengenaliku rupanya. Kupikir otakmu sudah rusak karena jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu."

Taehyung terdiam, tangannya mengepal dan dia melirik sekitarnya dengan hati-hati, dia melihat kalau A tidak datang sendiri, dia bersama pengikutnya B dan C.

Taehyung yakin dia akan mati, dia level V, jauh sekali di bawah B dan C. Dia saja tidak mampu melawan level U, bagaimana mungkin dia berhasil menang melawan A, B, dan C?

Tapi Taehyung harus bertahan, dia harus bertahan karena dia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook.

Pada Jungkook yang sedang menuju ke sini.

"Kenapa, V? Mencari celah untuk kabur?" ujar A saat dia menyadari Taehyung menatap ke sekitar.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghindar saat ini."

"Itu pintar, kau benar-benar tahu dimana _limit_ mu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Membawaku ke markas?"

A terkekeh pelan, dia menggeleng dengan gaya dramatis. "Oh, V, kau begitu naif. Apa kau masih berharap aku memaafkanmu setelah aku mengetahui pelanggaranmu? Oh, itu belum termasuk tindakan cerobohmu yang kabur dariku selama lebih dari tiga minggu ini."

Taehyung menegang, dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Taehyung pelan.

A menatapnya seraya tersenyum miring, dia meraih sesuatu di dalam kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkannya.

Itu sebuah pistol.

 _Beretta_ lebih tepatnya. Dan dilengkapi dengan peredam.

Taehyung tersentak, dia menelan ludahnya gugup. "A, kau tidak serius, kan?"

A terkekeh pelan, "Oh, aku tidak pernah bercanda untuk urusan ini, V. Kukira kau mengenalku dengan baik."

"A, tunggu.."

Terlambat.

A menarik pelatuknya dan Taehyung mendengar suara desingan lembut disertai rasa sakit menusuk di dada sebelah kanannya. A menembak paru-parunya.

Taehyung jatuh tersungkur dengan napas terengah karena paru-parunya berlubang. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana B dan C berjalan mendekatinya dan masing-masing memberinya sebuah peluru di dada kanan.

Taehyung terbatuk dan darah segar mengalir dari mulut serta dari lubang di paru-parunya.

"Dadamu berlubang, kau akan mati kurang dari dua puluh menit lagi." A berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan berjongkok di sebelahnya, "Selamat tinggal, V."

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati, dia sudah sengaja memilih stasiun ini karena tempat ini sangat sepi tapi nyatanya dia justru ditemukan oleh A. Taehyung mencoba mencari pertolongan dengan menatap ke kanan dan kiri tapi stasiun terlihat sangat sepi.

Wajar saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan dia tidak berada di kota seperti Seoul.

Napas Taehyung masih terengah, dia mencoba sekuat mungkin mencari udara dan rasa sakit menghantamnya tiap kali dia menarik napas. Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan dan menatap ke arah rel, "J-Jung..Jungkook.."

Sial, dia harus hidup.

Dia harus hidup dan menyambut Jungkook di peron.

Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemuinya.

Jungkook tidak boleh melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Jungkook tidak boleh melihatnya dalam kondisi penuh darah.

Sial.

Taehyung masih terengah-engah dan dia merasa nyawanya menguap di tiap tarikan napasnya. Dia menggerakkan jarinya dan mencoba menggeser tubuhnya ke arah pinggir peron. Dia harus menunggu Jungkook, dia harus bertemu Jungkook.

Dia harus mengatakan kepada Jungkook kalau dia mencintainya.

Dia harus mengatakan kalau Kim Taehyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

Dia harus memberikan cincin itu padanya.

Dia harus melamar Jungkook.

Taehyung harus hidup. Harus.

"J-Jung..J-Jungkook.."

Pandangan Taehyung semakin mengabur dan samar-samar dia melihat saputangan Jungkook yang terikat di pergelangan tangannya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah karena darahnya.

"Jungkook.." bisik Taehyung lagi dan setelahnya kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

.

.

 _Passing by the edge of the cold winter_

 _Until the days of the spring_

 _Until the days of the flower blossoms_

 _._

 _._

 _Please stay, please stay there a little longer.._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

* * *

Yeah! Selesai!

Oneshoot panjang lagi! 7k+!

Super sekali. Hahaha

Padahal ya, tadinya, saya sudah stuck dan gatau ini mau dilanjut kaya gimana lagi, dan kemudian, saya gak sengaja denger lagunya f(x) yang Beautiful Stranger itu waktu main game SMTown Superstar (Iya, saya main game itu) dan tiba-tiba saya dapat inspirasi. Saya cari lirik fullnya dan lagunya, dan bam! Jadilah ff ini. Hahaha

Awalnya saya cuma terinspirasi dari lagu Spring Day itu. Terutama di bagian partnya TaeKook yang liriknya sambung menyambung menjadi satu /apa

Dan lagu Beautiful Stranger itu benar-benar melengkapi imajinasi saya :')

Duh, saya seneng banget bisa ikutan event bulan februari ini :')

Padahal tadinya saya pesimis mungkin gak bakalan bisa ikutan, eh tapi ternyata bisa :')

Ah, yasudah, itu saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai ketemu di fanfiksi saya yang berikutnya~

Dan saya tunggu reviewnya :*

* * *

P.S :

Kalimat-kalimat yang ada dalam bahasa inggris dan disisipkan di dalam ff ini berasal dari lagu Spring Day milik BTS dan juga Beautiful Stranger milik F(x)

* * *

Oya, satu lagi. Tema ff ini itu first love (karena Jungkook sama Taehyung emang belum pernah jatuh cinta) sekaligus last love (karena dua-duanya mati di akhir cerita). Hehe


End file.
